Dragon Girl
by RealLifeGemini
Summary: Blade the Wingless is a teenage girl, but she's far from normal. She lives on an island with dragons and she has dragon-like qualities. She loves her life, but what happens when she and a few of the dragons are forced to leave when their island is taken over by tribe of ruthless vikings? Read and review, flames will be laughed at. T for slight violence and ect. OCxHiccup
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, but I do own Blade the Wingless and anyone/anything that is unrecognizable.**

* * *

**Dragon Girl  
Prologue**

My dragon given name is Blade the Wingless. My black hair hangs slightly past my shoulders, my eyes are bright green with a tint of orange around the pupil, and my skin is tanned from being in direct sunlight all day and every day. At first glance, I look human, but if you watched, you'd see my dragon-like features and my graceful cat-like movements. I've lived on the Isle of Fury since I was five. Now I'm seventeen. I was shipwrecked on my fifth birthday twelve years ago. It was a war ship on it's way to an island called Berk. You're probably wondering what a five year old was doing on a war ship heading into battle. Well, I have a few weird abilities. One makes it so I can communicate with dragons. The army of Dendia (my home island) was going to use me to get dragons to help us in our battle against Berk. They told me that they wouldn't hurt the dragons afterwards, but I knew the truth. They'd kill the dragons once they were done using them.

So, I sunk the ship. I cut holes into the bottom of the ship with a stolen dagger and escaped on the only life boat before anyone noticed. I had watched with the sight of a dragon as the war ship went under. I listened to the soldiers' yells and cries and screams with the hearing of a dragon. I drifted in the ocean for three days until a blue green dragon with bright blue eyes found me. She told me that she was a Water Fury and that her name was River. She carrier me on her back to what she told me was the Isle of Fury.

The Isle of Fury is a beautiful paradise with beaches, mountains, volcanoes, streams, rivers, and forests. On the island lived every kind of Fury you can think of: orange Lava Furies, light blue Wind Furies, black Night Furies, gray Stone Furies, red Flame Furies, sky blue Day Furies, white Snow Furies, silver Moon Furies, blue green Water Furies, yellow Sun Furies, and dark green Earth Furies are a few examples of the types of Furies here. They accepted me with ease when they realized my Fury-like abilities. I could do everything they could, everything except fly. I even had the ability to shoot blue fire bolts from my hands. River took me in as her hatch-ling and renamed me Blade the Wingless. They taught me how to survive, how to fight, how to hunt, and how to be a dragon. I taught myself how to make clothes out of cow hides and spin wool into string with my hands. I made needles out of splintered bones to sew the leather cow hides together. Some times I was able to use dragon skins after a dragon was killed or it died of old age. My usual outfit consisted of skin tight brown leather pants, a wool tunic, black leather boots, and a blue green Water Fury hide vest (the skin for the vest belonged to a Water Fury that died of a very old age).

I was proud to be in my family, but I never forgot that I was human.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you to every one who favorite-ed, reviewed, and followed this story. I give a big thank you to Illusa, KarinMaaka07, The Silver Magician of Chaos, Kristy Annabelle Cullens, and not-a-cop for following and/or favorite-ing.**

**Oh, this goes out to dragongirl. Your review was perfectly fine. Like I said, flames (accidental or not) will be laughed at. Plus, it was kind of funny :)**

**Disclaimer: I, Winged Werewolf of the Night, do not own How to Train Your Dragon, but I do own the fingers I am typing with. **

* * *

**Dragon Girl  
Chapter: One**

_"Blade! Where are you?" _I heard Scorch roar in anger from my perch in a tree. I stuffed the stolen fish into my hand made leather backpack and slipped the straps over my shoulders. Then I jumped across from tree to tree. The red Flame Fury with yellow eyes followed behind me on the ground. i laughed and jumped faster. He growled, _"Give me back my fish!"_

"Just get a new one!", I yelled back. He growled at me again and leaped up to try and catch me, but I had already jumped to a new branch.

_"When I catch you, you're dragon food!"_ Scorch jumped into a tree and pounced after me. Then I got to the vantage point that Drift (my Water Fury brother) and I had picked. I took off my backpack and dropped it to the ground, knowing that Drift would catch it and run it to Comet (a Night Fury). Then Comet would take it to Shimmer (a Moon Fury). Shimmer would then hide it in a small hole that we dug under a rock earlier. Meanwhile, Scorch would be following me as I led him away from the hiding place. That plan didn't work too well.

Scorch followed the backpack and ran after Drift. I let out a frustrated growl, before jumping onto the ground and following the two dragons. We ran past Comet, who quickly followed me. Then we got to Shimmer. She went to tackle Scorch, but missed and got me instead. We tumbled over each other, rolling farther and farther away from the others. When I finally stopped rolling, Shimmer went around a few more times before crashing into a tree. I laid motionlessly on the ground until a large red head appeared above me. A fish hung from the dragon's mouth. He smirked, _"I win." _Then he threw back his head and swallowed the fish whole.

"I hate you." I glared at him.

_"No you don't. You love me. I'm your best friend in the whole Isle of Fury." _He grinned.

"Oh, shut up, Scorch." I grabbed one of his ear flaps and pulled myself up. He growled a complaint, but he let me climb on to his back anyways, "Take me to my cave before my mom starts looking for me." Scorch spread his wings and took to the sky, Shimmer, Comet, and Drift followed. It didn't take long for us to get to the cave on the coast. The cave is halfway under water and halfway above water in the front, but the deeper you go in, the shallower the water gets, until it's completely dry rock. Scorch landed lightly on the roof of the cave and waited for me to get of.

I slid off of his back and he flew back up to were Comet and Shimmer were waiting for him. Drift had landed next to me so I could get onto his back. He flew us to the entrance of the cave, then he dropped into the water and swan in a way that kept me above the water and completely dry. He swam farther into the cave until he couldn't swim anymore. Then he waded onto the shore and I quickly got off, "Thanks, Drift."

_"No problem." _He grinned, then he waddled to where one of our other brother, Hurricane, was wrestling with their friend, Ocean. My eyes searched through the cave. The cave is huge, big enough to fit all of the Water Furies on the island (around ten adults, five teens, and a few hatch-lings). Then there's me. On this island, I count as a Water Fury. When River took me in as her own, I was accepted as one of their"s. That's one of the reasons why I usually wear a vest made of Water Fury hide.

My wandering eyes found Stream and I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face. Stream is one of the older hatch-lings, just leaning to fly. Her scales are a lighter color than the rest of the Water Furies and her eyes are a darker blue. She's unique among the dragons, but not as much as I am. I walked over to the young dragon, she was barely longer than my arm's length, not counting her tail, which is the same length as her body. She smiled up at me and her tail swished from side to side. She jumped onto my shoulder and I staggered under the unexpected weight. I almost fell, but I was saved by a large scaled body.

River had pressed her head against my back to help me steady myself. When I was steadied I turned around to face her. Stream was still sitting on my shoulder, her tail hanging down my back. I smiled at River, "Hello Mom, how was your day?"

_"Same as usual. I had a visit with the flock leader this morning and she told me something very interesting."_ River sat up on her hind legs and looked down at me.

"What is it?" I asked. Weather always as interesting things to tell us. She's a Wind Fury and she used to fly around to different islands. She gained a knowledge that none of us could ever understand.

_"She says the vikings of Berk have grown to live with and trust the Nadders, Zipplebacks, Nightmares, and Gronkles. They ride them. Weather said she even saw a boy riding a Night Fury."_

My eyes widened, "Really? A human gained the trust of a Fury?"

River nodded,_ "But that's not all. She said something was off about the Fury's tail."_

"What do you mean, 'off'?"

_"She said it was red instead of black, but she was too far away to tell for sure."_

"Strange..." I muttered, walking towards my flat rock. I took Stream off of my shoulder and set her on the ground next to the rock, "Go to your mother." I shooed her away with my hands. She made a chirping noise before hopping across the cave and laying next to Bay, her mother. I laid down on the rock and curled up with my hands folded under my head. Then I slowly fell into a dreamless sleep, only to wake up and find my worst nightmare.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own How to Train Your Dragon. I don't even own the computer I'm typing on. It's my dad's, but I think it should be mine. I use it way more than him. Who's with me?!**

**Hey, dragongirl, do you have an account? It would make talking to you sooooo much easier.**

* * *

**Dragon Girl  
****Chapter: Two**

The Water Furies were in chaos, grabbing every hatchling they saw, whether it was their own or not. They were flying out of the cave faster than I could blink. I scrambled to my feet and ran to where the rock floor met the water. I was about to jump in, when a flash of red flew past me. Scorch landed behind me and gave an impatient growl. I quickly climbed onto his back and he look off out of the cave. When he got outside, I realized what was causing the panic.

Three ships were docked on the far shore and people were filing off of them and onto the Isle of Fury. But they weren't just people. They were Vikings. I knew this by the weapons they carried. Swords, spears, shields, bolas, and axes were among their many weapons on hand. They charged at our warriors at pulled them out of the sky by their tails. I yelled in out rage and dropped off of Scorch's back, falling all the way to the ground. I tucked myself into a ball and rolled when I hit the ground. I jumped up and ran at the viking, while pulling my dagger from it's place on my self-made leather belt. I stabbed one in the side before they even knew I was there.

I ran around them with my Fury speed, to fast for human eyes to see, stabbing and slashing as I went. Then I was lifted off the ground and dropped on someone's back. Scorch growled, _"What were you thinking? We need to get out of here!"_ Then he sped over the ocean, taking us farther and farther from home.

" No! We need to protect our land!" I yelled at him.

Drift shook his head as he caught up with us, _"The elders told us and the other teens to take the hatchlings and get out of here. River said to go to Berk. Dragons are safe there." _

"Yeah? Well, we were safe here too!" I growled, then I became serious, "Where's Stream?"

_"She's right here."_ Drift shifted slightly to show me his back. Stream was there, curled up and napping. I nodded, and looked around. Comet, Shimmer, Hurricane, and Ocean were among the many teen dragons. Everyone of them carried a hatchling or two on their backs or in their claws. I sighed to myself. We were on the run, leaving our life long homes. A single tear trailed down my cheek before I could pull my self together.

"Do you know how to get there? To Berk, I mean." I asked.

Scorch replied, _"Yes. It's not that far from the Isle of Night. We'll be there long before night fall."_

_"Probably around the time the day star is at it's highest point."_ Drift added. **(That means noon, for anyone who didn't know.)**

I readjusted myself so that I was laying on my back and staring up into the sky. The sky was barely lit, covered in faded pinks, purples, and blues. A few clouds were sprinkled acorss the arangment of colors, making it seem darker in places. It was very pretty and I soon found myself drifting to sleep.

* * *

I woke up with a start at the sound of a familiar roar. I sat up and spun around on Scorch's back to face the front. We were nearing a small, forested island with a small village along one side. I could see the small shapes of humans as they walked along the dirt passage ways. Then I noticed bigger, lighter colored objects roaming the valleys and hopping from roof to roof. No one had noticed our flock of Furies yet and I planned to keep it that way, at least for a little while.

"Go around to the deeper part of the forest on the other side of the island. Stay unoticed." I ordered the dragons. They followed my dirrections and flew in a wide semi-circle around the island. Me took refuge in a cove with a lake in it's center. **(Where Hiccup trained** Toothless)

The teens who had been flying the whole time, callapsed in the grass around each other while the hatchlings climbed off of them explore the new area. I tried to keep an eye on every one of them, which was kinda hard, there were over twenty of the young Furies. I was about go crazy from watching them, when the other teens saw my problem and decided to help. Each one went to their own kind and herded them to o ne side of the lake. We split up into groups by type and laid out under the few trees in the cove. The only ones not seperated by group, were me and Scorch, who chose to say out in the last rays of the sun, closer to the lake. It wasn't long before we fell asleep for the night.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own How to Train Your Dragon. **

**Sorry about chapter two being so short. I've been rushing to get them into Berk. And sorry about this one being so late.**

**To dragongirl: I don't know if I can help you, my friend helped me make my account.**

* * *

**Dragon Girl  
****Chapter: Three**

I woke up early the next morning and it took me a minute to realize where I was. Then it all came rushing back. The attack, the flight here, the cove, everything. I stood from the ground and brushed myself off with my hands. I looked around and saw that most of the teens were already up as well. I shook Scorch awake before turning to the rest, "Scorch and I are going to check the perimeter, keep everyone else here. If anything bad happens, roar as loud as you can. Got it?" They nodded, so I got onto Scorch's back and he took off.

We circled the rim of the cove, before widening the circle to include some of the surrounding forest. We continued this for a while. We were about to head back, when a flash of red and orange flew in front of us. Scorch roared in surprise and skidded to a stop in mid air. Then he dived down and landed on the ground below. A Monstrous Nightmare landed in front of us a few seconds later. A boy around my age slid off of it's back and approached me. He wore a white tunic, a black fur vest, black pants, and black fur boots. He had pale skin, brown eyes, and dark hair. The air around him practically shimmered with arrogance thick enough to cut with my dagger.

"Hey, I'm Snotlout. I haven't seen you around the village before." He crossed his arms over his chest, watching me as I jumped off of Scorch, "What kind of dragon is that?"

"Flame Fury. My name is Blade, and this is Scorch." I gestured to myself and the dragon at my side.

A male voice spoke up, _"I'm Hookfang."_ The Monstrous Nightmare seemed to be speaking to Scorch, not knowing I could understand him.

"Hello, Hookfang. It's nice to meet you." I smiled.

_"You can understand me?"_

"Of course! I was born with the ability."

"What ability?" Snotlout interrupted our conversation.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I smirked, Scorch laughed at my tricks.

"You just said you were born with an ability. What was the ability?" Snotlout asked, not catching on.

"When did I say that?" I took on a confused expression.

"Don't play games with me, girly!" Snotlout rushed forward and lifted me by the collar of my self-made wool tunic. Barely a second later he had let me go and was pinned to the ground by an angry Flame Fury. Green gas was forming between Scorch's open jaws and He was about to light the boy on fire. Hookfang jumped forward, knocking Scorch off of Snotlout. The two dragons growled and roared at each other and Scorch took a swipe at Hookfang. Hookfang lit himself on fire and Scorch quickly copied the act. This surprised Hookfang, causing his fire to go out. Scorch laughed and absorbed the fire on his body into his scales. Then he trotted back to me and sat back on his hunches.

Snotlout scratched his head and mumbled something under his breath before speaking up, "We should take you to Hiccup, he'll know what to do about you and that crazy dragon. There aren't any others, are there?"

"I don't know. _Are _there any others?" I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest and smirking.

Snotlout groaned, "Not this again! Just follow me." He hopped onto Hookfang and they took to the skies without waiting for us. I got on Scorch and he caught up with them in no time at all. We neared the small village and the dragons landed at an arena with a chain ceiling. Snotlout and I go off of our respective dragons and I followed him into the arena. Inside was a Deadly Nadder, a Gronkle, a Hideous Zippleback, and four teenagers.

The first person was a guy. He was kinda on the fat side, with blonde hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. He wore a white tunic, a brown fur vest, brown pants, and brown fur boots.

The next two people were obviously twins. Both had blonde hair, green eyes, and pale skin, but one was a boy and the other was a girl. The boy wore black pants, a dirty white tunic, tan fur boots, and a tan fur vest. The girl pretty much wore the same thing, but she had a brown skirt over the pants.

The last person was a girl. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She wore a blue, silver, and black striped tunic, black fur boots, and a red skirt over black pants.

"Where's Hiccup?" Snotlout asked.

"He's gonna be running late. Who's the girl?" The last girl narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh, she says her name is Blade, but she hasn't really been straightforward with any answers." He glared at me. I smirked back.

"I'm Astrid." The girl said, "This is Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut." She gestured to each person, "Our dragons are Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf, and Belch." She gestured to each dragon.

"I am Blade and this is Scorch. He's a Flame Fury." I answered their unasked question.

"A Flame Fury? I've never heard of those." The one named Fishlegs spoke.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't think you have. Most of them live on the Isle of Fury." They bombarded me with questions, which I refused to answer.

There was a high pitched screech and a flash of black zoomed through the arena doors. The figure landed and I saw that it was a Night Fury with a boy on it's back. The boy had dark auburn hair, green eyes, and pale freckled skin. He wore brown pants, a brown fur vest, a green tunic, and a brown fur boot. And I meant that to be singular. His left foot was missing and in it's place was a metal contraption. The Night Fury's left tail fin was replaced by a red leather fin with a white skull painted onto it. I stared at the Night Fury for a moment and gasped.

_"Meteor? Is that you?"_ Scorch asked, confirming my thoughts.

_"Scorch? Blade?" _The Night Fury stared at us in shock as the boy, who I'm guessing is Hiccup, slid off of his back. Scorch ran forward and Meteor met him halfway. They stood on their back feet and wrapped their arms around each other in a dragon's form of a hug. They dropped back onto all fours and Meteor chirped, _"What are you doing here? Is mother all right? I'm so sorry I never went back! I need Hiccup to fly now and I can't leave him to go with you now. How's Comet?"_

Scorch sat up and Meteor copied the movement, _"Us and everyone under their teen age years are here. The others at resting in a cove on the other side of the island. None of the adults came with us, so I don't know about your mother. Comet is in the cove with the others. It's fine that you didn't return, we understand."_

Meteor smiled toothlessly and nodded his head, then he turned his attention on me. He stood and stalked towards me, growling as he went. I grinned and growled back, resting my hand on the hilt of my dagger. He reared up when he was a foot away and opened up his arms to me, his growl turning into a purr. I copied the sound and hugged the dragon around his middle, which was as high as I could reach. I pulled away and smiled up at him, "You've been gone for almost a year now, but Scorch is right, we understand."_  
_

"Wait, wait, wait. You know Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

"Toothless?" I looked from Meteor to Hiccup and back again, "Really? Come on Meteor, you can't actually put up with a name like that?"

The Night Furry shrugged and smiled, _"It's my name, now. I've accepted it and I would like it if you guys did, too."_

_"Anything for my best friend." _Scorch grinned, showing his sharp teeth.

"I thought I was your best friend!" I glared at the Flame Fury.

_"Toothless is a guy. You are a girl. Your in different categories."_ Scorch replied with a one shouldered shrug.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever helps your ego." This earned a glare from Scorch.

"What is happening!" The Tuffnut suddenly yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Idiot, isn't it obvious! She's talking to the dragons!" Ruffnut hit him on the back of his head.

"How is that possible?" Fishlegs watched me like I was an interesting text book he wanted to read. I shifted nervously from side to side.

"Can you tell us how you can speak to the dragons and how you know Toothless?" Astrid asked kindly.

I nodded and took a deep breath. I started with my abilities and the ship wreck and went from there to explain about the Isle of Fury. I told them about all the types of Furies and about how Toothless, formerly known as Meteor, left on a mission almost a year ago and never came back. I ended with the viking attack and the flight here. I refused to tell them where the rest of the dragons were. I wasn't sure if I trusted all of them yet. The sun was almost setting when I heard the earth shaking roar coming from the cove's direction. I didn't even think twice before jumping onto Scorch's back. He flew after the horrible sound instantly.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own How to Train Your Dragon.**

* * *

**Dragon Girl  
****Chapter: Four**

When we got to the cove, I instantly saw the problem. A group of vikings, about ten of them in all, had weapons out and at the ready. All of the teen Furies had scrunched up together to form a wall around the hatchlings. Drift stood in the front and a long cut ran along his scaly blue forehead, red blood seeping out and down the side of his face. He growled, his muscles bunched up under his skin as he readied himself to either pounce or take off. Comet and Shimmer stood at his flank.

I got off of Scorch and ran in front of who seemed to be the head viking of the group. I growled at him, "Back off." My hands lit themselves in blue and white fire. Scorch took his position between Drift and Comet. The viking lifted his right hand, which held an ax, and brought it in front of himself for protection.

"Calm down, lass. We were only protecting ourselves, they attacked us first." He spoke with a thick accent.

"So, Drift cut himself, is that it? I find that hard to believe. You probably had your weapons drawn from the start when you climbed down into this cove." I scowled at the man. Drift huffed in agreement behind me.

_"They tried to grab Stream when she came out of the water." _Shimmer spoke up.

My glare darkened and I pushed the man's hand out of the way. I got into his face and growled a real dragon growl, "You _lie_! Do not touch my family or I will hunt you down and feed you to a Whispering Death while you still live!"

He backed away and opened his mouth to speak, but another viking with only one arm and leg interrupted him, "Stoic, back down. This girl has an army of Furies behind her."

I turned my glare on him, "Not an army. I will never serve in an army. To many deaths, not enough wins. Everyone falls eventually, and that's nature. But war ends you before your time is supposed to be up."

"You speak like you have experience." The one called Stoic looked at me suspiciously.

I chuckled darkly, "I am far more experienced than you will ever be."

"I doubt that their is any truth to that statement." Stoic glared at me like I had committed a crime.

"Wanna bet? Have been forced into war since the day you turned two? Have you been forced into a battle that ends with only three survivors out of thousands? Have you ever seen brother turn on brother, or child on parent? I was forced to command dragons into battle since I was three. I lived on warships for as long as I could remember. I have forgotten my actual parents. The only reason I no longer face these horrors is because I sunk the warship that was heading to Berk when I was five. I was taken in by a Water Fury named River and her entire clan. That was eleven years ago."

The vikings stared at me in shock and I heard Scorch make a laugh like sound behind me. As they stared, Hiccup finally caught up with us. He was off of his dragon as soon as he landed. Toothless ran at Comet, a purr rumbling through his chest. He leaped and tackled the other Night Fury to the ground. Comet growled and threw toothless off of himself. He faced him, a deadly look in his eyes. It was barely a second later, when he stumbled back, his wings going limp at his sides. His snarl became a whimper, then a soft, questioning purr, _"Meteor?"_ Toothless only nodded, before getting tackle hugged by his little brother.

Shimmer gasped and stared at Toothless in shock. Toothless glanced away from his brother, but before he could look back, his eyes were caught on the beautiful Moon Fury. She hesitantly stepped toward him and his ear plates perked up and he smiled toothlessly. Toothless walked around Comet and walked bravely up to Shimmer, _"I remember you."_ Toothless smirked, _"You were my girlfriend."_

_"We never broke up, Meteor. I still am your girlfriend, unless you want to brake up now."_ Shimmer tried to hide the sad tremor in her voice.

_"Why would I do that? I still love you and I always will." _Toothless rubbed his snout against hers, _"We're soulmates. My name got changed, by the way. They call me Toothless here."_

Shimmer laughed, _"That sure is a fierce name for a Night Fury."_

"What were they talking about?" I heard Hiccup ask. That's when I realized that what I had heard as a reunion had sounded like clicks, purrs, and growls to the vikings. I also realized that I had been smiling stupidly at nothing.

"Comet over there is Toothless' little brother and Shimmer and Toothless were talking about how they still loved each other and that they were staying together." I answered, smirking when Toothless and Shimmer growled at me in annoyance, "Oh, shush! I'm just telling the truth!" A blood red shoulder bumped my hip and I turned my grin to Scorch. Stream was sitting up like a cat on the top of his head. She jumped onto my shoulder and I was quickly forgetting about our viking company. It didn't take long for Drift to growl a soft warning in their direction warning.

I turned to see that the vikings had taken a few steps closer. Hiccup had walked to the center of the flock with Toothless. I also noted that all of the Furies were accepting him like he was a dragon himself. As I watched one of the vikings snatched a gray Stone Fury hatchling that had started to run past their group. I snarled and ran to them. I held my dagger to the viking's throat and spoke in a low, menacing way, "Drop the dragon, or I will cut off your arm and through it to the Terrors." The young Stone Fury was instantly out of his grip, but it was replaced by a broad sword.

The viking was disarmed before he could even think about swinging his weapon.

Stoic laughed, "Ha! I thought you said you were unbeatable earlier today, Frogbreath?"

Frogbreath glared at me and I glared back until he backed down. I took away my dagger and walked to where Hiccup stood with Shimmer, Comet, Drift, Toothless, and Scorch. Scorch grinned at me, but a blur of white later, and he was on the ground with a Snow Fury staring down at him as he glared up at her. Flake chirped at him and his glared turned into a smile. Flake purred happily and rubbed her head on his and he purred back. I grinned at the odd pair. Snow and Fire.

I walked past them and was almost to Hiccup, when a blaring pain shot through my middle and spine. I gasped in shock as I stared down at the blade tip that stuck from my stomach. It had gone straight threw me. That's when I toppled over and the world went black.


	6. POLL

Sorry this isn't an update.

I need you guys to take the poll on my profile. It's important. It's about my stories.

Please, if you have the time, please take it.


End file.
